Breakup to Makeup
by mysticalguardian135
Summary: Raven just brokeup from the relationship she had with Devon. Then, she has a vision that Eddie and her were sharing a passionate kiss.
1. Breakup is Raven's makeup

Author's note: I hope you enjoy the story that I've created! Please review ASAP! I'll be updating soon 

(Raven is seen in the school hallway, between periods, talking to both Eddie and Chelsea about her break-up with Devon)

Raven: (says crying) How could Devon do such a thing to me? I liked him so much and then he is going to cheat behind my back with that rascal, Alana! Love comes from mysterious places. And, there I was a fool to believe that the chemistry him and I shared were true. How will my life ever be the same when I am not sharing it with the person I once loved? How Chels? How Eddie?

Eddie: Raven, don't feel bad. Please don't! I knew Devon was a real "jerky" person in the first place.

Chelsea: Did someone say beef jerky! I demand you not to eat any form of meat! Try tofu…or….uh any other types of artificial meat you know! Just don't eat of the flesh of innocent animals (says crying out loud with an exaggerating voice)!

Eddie: Chels…..I was _**comparing** _Devon to a person that acts like a jerk! (says, turning his attention back to Raven) A rock probably hit Chels' head! Anyways, Ray please get over Devon now and not later. He's no good for you. You deserve more than what you get! You are like a daisy in a meadow and Devon and Alana are like thorns and weeds. You shouldn't let them stop you from growing more than who you "once" were.

Raven: Thanks Eddie! You always know how to cheer a gal up. Did you just make that up?

Eddie: Let's just say Shakespeare is my cousin (says laughing).

Chelsea: Shakespeare is still alive? I thought he was dead?

Eddie: Just forget it Chelsea, just forget it (he said in a sarcastic voice, while having a confused face)

Raven: I love you gu……

(Raven puts the look she always has when she has a vision)

The scenery is in Raven's house, with Raven and Eddie is sitting on the couch in the living room

Raven: I love you too! You're poetic words inspired me to be more than who I once was!

Eddie: I guess I'm like the person who eliminates your thoughts of Devon and Alana?

Raven: No……you're more than that. You eliminated the thoughts of them and you gave me more space in my heart for **_more important_** things in my life….like you!

Eddie: Well, in that case, I would like to be directed to Room "Raven's heart" please (he says sarcastically and romantically with the cute grin he always has)!

Raven and Eddie shares a lip-locking kiss

(Raven's vision ended)

(Raven puts on this shocking but sweet expression)

Eddie: What…….did you just have a vision, Ray?

Raven: Uh…..um…yeah I did.

Eddie: Well, what was it about?

Raven: Uh, I had a vision that (stalling to think up a fake vision to replace the one she just had because she wasn't ready to tell Eddie the "true" vision yet)….you were about to walk past…uh….Chels' locker! Yeah, you were about to walk past Chelsea's locker!

Eddie: Really? Good vision. Here I go by Chelsea's locker. (he walks past Chelsea's locker) I had to go to the cafeteria that I can only get to if I pass Chels' locker!

Raven: You know my vision comes true all the time and can happen sooner than the blink of an eye!

Chelsea: Wait….I blinked my eyes like twenty times before I saw Eddie past my locker!

Raven: (says to Chelsea) Are you even capable to even be explained to (saying sarcastically)?

Author's after note: This story is short, but I'll be updating soon to keep you, the readers satisfied. Also, I'm setting up a little contest. Who ever reviews that are considered "exciting and touching" to me on the updated chapters of this Raven story, will be given the opportunity to give me the title and/or the general idea of a new Raven story that you all would like me to create. I am willing to spend all the time in the world to satisfy you who make my future as a possible author in me, ignite! I'll be on the look-out for those of you who review my story and you should be on the look-out for stories that I will be creating! Thanks, and please review!


	2. Munch on This Lunch

Author's note: Here's my second chapter to my Raven's, "Break-Up to Make-up" story. I want to keep you all, the readers of my stories, happy with updates that are quick. Wouldn't want to keep you all anxious or bored, waiting for an update! Besides, I keep my promise when I say "I will be updating soon!" Hope you enjoy this second chapter the same or more than the first chapter!

Disclaimer: This chapter mostly occurs in the cafeteria in the high school that Raven goes to.

(Raven, Eddie, and Chelsea are in the lunch line, picking out what food that their stomach could digest "properly" throughout the optional varieties give.)

Eddie: This Week's Menu titled, "No Mercy!" This food here looks nasty. The only thing that looks even edible would probably be the apples they serve. The doctor doesn't have to tell me twice!

Raven: I wouldn't even trust their apples, my brotha! They might try to fool you like that witch did to Snow White.

Eddie: True dat!

(Just as Chelsea, Raven, and Eddie were exiting out the lunch line to be seated at a table, Raven hears the song that she is most addicted to, Beyonce's "Crazy in Love.")

Raven: (saying to Chelsea) Oh gurl, Chels. That's my jam, that's my jam, THAT'S MY JAM!

(Raven puts down her lunch tray on the table they were going to eat at, and started to dance. She stops dancing when she sees that Devon had that playing for Alana at another table not too far from theirs.)

Raven: (says sobbing softly) Devon used to play that for me wherever we went because he knew I liked that song. It's my favorite!

(Chelsea was still dancing)

Eddie: (whispering loud enough so that only Chelsea could hear it) Chels……Chels (saying a little bit louder)….CHELSEA! (pointing to Raven) If you haven't noticed!

Chelsea: Oh, sorry. My bad.

Eddie: Raven, don't worry. Devon is very spiteful. He knows you like that song and now he playing for his new tramp! I know one thing for sure……Alana can't dance to that song better than you! You're seriously dancing when that song comes on (says smiling that flirty smile).

Raven: Oh thanks. That's so kind and generous to say to me in a time when I need something generously said to me.

Chelsea: Could someone ONE DAY compliment me on something I did!

Eddie: You have Ben, you know!

Chelsea: Oh yeah! Here he comes now. Look, I won't be eating with yall today. I need to eat with my boyfriend so he isn't lonely, and I'LL have someone to compliment me!

(with saying that, Chelsea skips with her lunch tray in her hands in Ben's direction, smiling.)

Eddie: Well, Raven…..I needed some time alone with you. I gotta talk to you. It's about your break-up with Devon, me, and you.

Raven: Alright.

(Eddie leads Raven to the lunch table, like a gentleman)

(Now they're seated at the lunch table)

Eddie: Look Raven...I know we've been good friends for so long and over the past years that we've shared together, I have had confusing feelings about you.

Raven: Well……..what kind of "confusing" feelings were you having about me?

Eddie: Well, I have had feelings that Devon used t……….

(Chelsea interrupts the conversation to yell to Raven across the lunchroom.)

Chelsea: Raven, you've got to come hear what Ben is telling me! He's talking about the story, "The Poultry That Cried Don't eat Me!" OMG! It is too hilarious!

Raven: Eddie, I gotta hear this vegetarian story Ben is saying to get me some laughs to clear my thoughts of Devon and Alana. Why don't I talk to you later? In fact, why don't I catch you later at your basketball practice at……..?

Eddie: 6:30!

Raven: Yeah! I'll catch you in the gym at 6:30 during basketball practice. Ok?

Eddie: Alright, 6:30 it is!

Raven: Check you later! Bye.

Eddie: Bye girlfriend, meaning that you're a girl that happens to be my friend (he says with a confused smile and laughter)._I almost had it out! Almost. I'll have time to share my feelings with her later on tonight at basketball practice. I'll be a man, too, when telling her. I don't want anybody to take someone special away from me before my chance. If she accepts my feelings for her, I'll show Devon how a "man" is supposed to treat a "real" woman._

Author's after note: I hope you all liked my second chapter to my Raven story. Please review. And remember the little contest I have setup (see the rules at "author's after note" on chapter 1)! Will be updating soon, so be on the look-out.


	3. Raven Encounters Alana

Author's note: I am updating AGAIN on my Raven story. This is now my Chapter 3, with my story first being released just two days ago! As I always say, "Fast updating keeps the readers satisfied." R&R. I will be updating AGAIN very soon!

(While Raven is on her way to the schools gym, from her house, she crosses paths with Alana)

Alana: Well, well, well! If it isn't Ms. Baxter, the widow. You just can't keep a man like Devon satisfied, can you? Or was it your "unpleasant" looks that keep the man running to me?

Raven: Look Alana…..

Alana: (saying in disgust) Talk to me about 5 feet away! You're breath is turning my beautiful hair gray!

Raven: Whatever! Alana, I am way over Devon and you….you are way out of my league! So bring forth anything else you got….because it will have no effect on me whatsoever (she said in a defiant voice)!

Alana: Whatever! At least my man can play basketball better than your wimpy new boyfriend, Eddie!

Raven: Eddie is NOT my boyfriend…….but he is a GREAT friend (she said with a ensured voice)! And Eddie can play basketball just fine! So step! And….you remember that little performance you put on to Devon's music in the cafeteria? Well FYI, you need more dance lessons!

(with saying that, Raven walks along the concrete path leading to the school's gym to meet Eddie)

(it was 6:39 P.M. when she got into the gym)

(Eddie was just sitting down, talking to his friends on the bleachers, when Raven stepped up)

Raven: Hi Eddie! I'm here.

Eddie: Oh, hi Ray. Hey guys, lemme holla at Raven for a sec! I'll be right back. (saying to his friend Tim) You know I shot three-pointers way better than you. Try the Lil leagues next time!

Tim: Eat my dust if you think you can play better than me!

Eddie: Where is it? I have a fork, spoon, and a knife! Bring on the dust.

(with saying that, with laughter, Eddie lead Raven to a bleacher a little further from the crowd)

Eddie: Hi Ray! You were like 10 minutes late. What was the holdup?

Raven: Alana was the holdup. She shared with me a few words of wisdom!

Eddie: Ray, don't worry about Alana…….don't worry about Devon….just don't worry about thing's in life that keeps you from accomplishing life!

Raven: I know Eddie. Lord knows I know. But, it is really hard when you had a long relationship with someone who you thought that truly loved you and then he turns his back on you to date an arch-enemy of yours (after saying that, she starts crying softly).

Eddie: It's ok Raven. Everything will be alright in the long run. Remember karma? Everything that goes around comes around.

Raven: (says, while wiping tears away) You're right! You're absolutely right! I should really stop messing up my make-up for nonsense (she says with a smile). Look, I don't really feel like talking now but what words were said here, were words of healing. Thanks Eddie for everything. I know you wanted to say some things to me so why don't you come to my house tomorrow at about 7:30.

Eddie: The time sounds great. 7:30 it is.

Raven: Bye Eddie.

(Raven gets up off the bleachers and leaves out the gym, with Eddie looking at her every movement till she was nowhere in sight)

(Eddie then leads himself back to the bleachers where his friends are at)

Eddie: Tim, I'm still hungry! _Tomorrow will be the "big" day! I'll just share to her what's on my mind._

Author's after note: This is end of my third chapter. Hope you enjoyed yourself. Please review.


	4. Love Rekindled Falsly

Author's note: Another chapter to read. I took a little longer to create update a new chapter because I was thinking up some knew ideas, through inspiration. This chapter is for Jessie and Prodigy. Hope you like it.

(While Raven was about to leave the school yard, to go back home, Devon comes running behind her)

Eddie: Devon, where are you go…..(running behind Devon)

(Eddie sees that Devon was running after Raven and decides to spy on them)

Devon: Raven, how are you?

(Raven continued walking in silence, like Devon had never said anything)

Devon: Raven, I know you heard me. Please just listen to me (saying sympathetically, while walking after Raven). I know what you saw that night, with Alana and I, and I am sorry. I am so sorry. There are not enough apologies in the world to let you know how sorry I am.

(Raven than stops walking to turn her attention to Devon)

Raven: If you are just as sorry as you say you are, then tell me why in the world did you kiss Alana behind my back? Tell me why? We've been in a relationship so long and we shared great chemistry. We had love for each other. We were happy….well….I "thought" we were happy with each other. Tell me why!

Devon: (looking hurt) Raven, I had feelings for Alana, but not the same feelings I had for you. Alana was very tempting. And I was dumb enough to fall for it. Please know that I am so sorry. Please take me back.

(Eddie was whispering to himself)

Eddie: _Don't take him back. You came so far to turn back now. Don't do it! I love you and I don't want ANYONE to take you away from me._

(Back to Devon and Raven)

Raven: Why let temptation set us apart? Why couldn't you just say NO? Why? It would've been different if it was me kissing you, but it was not. It was Alana instead of me.

Devon: I don't know. I just don't know. But since that point….since we stopped communicating with each other, my life started shattering to pieces. You were like the foundation of it all. Now that you are gone, what is left? I love you and I only have TRUE feelings for you and only you. Alana is not even on my mind anymore.

Raven: That sounded very sincere.

Devon: More than you know it. So please, take me back and become the princess of my castle, the foundation to my life, my EVERYTHING! So how 'bout it? You want to be my girlfriend till my soul departs from my body?

Raven: (pauses to think to herself) _If I take him back, I am risking the chance of being heart-broken again by him and Alana. Plus, I really think Eddie wouldn't want me to turn back around after all I surpassed. I won't turn back, but I'll make Devon feel my pain. I will take him back, but only temporarily. I will break his heart just as he broke mine. Somehow, some way. Deep inside myself, I still have feelings for him but I will not put myself in the position for the killing. He must know that I was wounded badly by his easily "tempted" soul. He left me with a wound that may not fully heal, and how would I feel knowing that he hadn't suffer close to what I have? It wasn't me that was kissing another boy but it was him that was kissing another girl. Oh, he's going to pay alright._ I accept your request to be your girlfriend (she says with a friendly, yet mischievous smile). Don't consider me your ex anymore.

Eddie: (saying aloud) No! Raven why have YOU fallen into temptation yourself? It's not over yet. It's never too late to speak my mind.

(with saying that, Eddie races to where Raven and Devon stood)

Eddie: Raven, I love you!

Raven: (in a state of shock, but goes back to remembering the vision she had of Eddie and her) Eddie! We're you spying on us?

Devon: Yeah, were you (saying in a defiant voice)?

Eddie: What if I had. Raven doesn't deserve you! You make the very insides of me want to gush out in a wave of vomit and if it does happen, I want you stand right in front of me. You shouldn't beg for forgiveness after what you have done…..after what you put Raven through. Raven deserves better treatment. Love shouldn't work like a fast-food restaurant! I was there to comfort Raven in her time of need. I made sure to give her encouraging words while you, go and take advantage of that kiss by going out with Alana instead of then asking for Raven's forgiveness. Leave Raven alone. Please.

Devon: Sorry brother. Raven already said yes.

Raven: That's right. I did Eddie, and there is nothing you could do (saying in an assured voice and devilish smile, but in her eyes you could tell that she was telling Eddie that she was up to something)!

Eddie: Raven, I can't believe you! Why did you……why could you….why should you?

Raven: Devon is my man, so leave.

Devon: That's right baby girl! Let him know that you are my girl.

(as Eddie was leaving, Raven whispered in Eddie's ear with her face turned away from Devon)

Raven: (whispering) Meet me at my house tonight, at 8:00. Got it?

Eddie: (whispering back) Yeah. I got you. Your house at 8:00 tonight. Also, you got great acting skills! You go girl (he said with that cute smile)!

(with saying that, Eddie goes along with the acting by walking down the block to his house, with his head down)

(while he was walking down the block, Raven was staring at him for a second with a warm smile)

Raven: Well, baby I got to go. See you later.

Devon: Ok.

Raven: Wait! I forgot to ask. What about Alana? What will you tell her?

Devon: I will tell her that I think the relationship with her wasn't going well and I think we should stop seeing each other. If she takes it too hard, I'll just tell her that Bryan, a friend of mine, liked her wanted to go out when she was single again. He needs to hook up with somebody else than himself (says laughing)!

Raven: Ok. Cool. Well…I guess this is good-bye for now.

Devon: For now!

Raven: Bye.

Devon: Bye, boo!

(with Devon saying that, he jogs back into the gym to talk with a few of the guys).

Author's after note: What do you think? Is it cool or lame? Tell me by sending reviews. I will like to tell you all that I am going on vacation next week, so don't worry if you don't see anymore new chapters for a while. I will type one more chapter before I go on vacation for the week. I'll make it intense! I promise.


	5. A Kiss from True Love

(When the clock at Raven's house just stroke 8:00 P.M., there was a sudden knock at the door causing Raven to stop pacing excitedly)

(Raven goes to answer the door with anxiousness)

Raven: Hi Eddie. I see that you were not a second late!

Eddie: Who would be? So what's your plan with Devon?

Raven: Before I tell you my plan, dealing with Devon, I have an important question to ask you and I need your honest answer. Ok?

Eddie: Sure Raven. I would never lie to you. Shoot away.

Raven: Well….you remember that conversation that Devon and I were having after you all were finished with basketball practice?

Eddie: Yeah….what about it?

Raven: My question isn't focusing on the conversation with Devon and I…..it's focusing on what you said during the interruption of it. Were those words that came out your mouth, truly coming out the mist of your heart or were they scripted? Were they words "without" meaning?

Eddie: Those words that came out my **very** mouth were as true as you are to me (saying with his cute, affectionate smile and his honey-colored eyes gleaming like broken glasses reflected on light)!

Raven: That was so cool and so romantic to say. So that means……you love me!

Eddie: Yeah, you could put it like that.

Raven: You were there with me from the beginning of heartbreak and now you want to be there till the very breath of our bodies leave us breathless?

Eddie: Yeah. If it were up to me, I would like to be buried in the same corpse with you so we could be close when we experience afterlife!

Raven: You and your poetic words!

Eddie: They're nothing, really (saying with a blushing expression).

(Raven takes Eddie hand-in-hand with her and sits both of them down on her living room couch)

Raven: I love you too! You're poetic words inspired me to be more than who I once was!

Eddie: I guess I'm like the person who eliminates your thoughts of Devon and Alana?

Raven: No…..you are more than that. You eliminated the thoughts of them and you gave me more space in my heart for **_more important_** things in my life….like you!

Eddie: Well, in that case, I would like to be directed to Room "Raven's Heart" please (he says sarcastically and romantically with the cute grin he always has)!

(Just then, Eddie's and Raven's lips lock together in a deep, passionate kiss)

Raven: That was my vision (she said in excitement)!

Eddie: It was? But you just told me earlier today that your vision was about me passing Chelsea's locker….and this would be the **first** time that you have had two visions in on day.

Raven: Eddie (stalling for a few seconds)….I lied to you, but not on purpose (adding quickly)! I made up a vision instead of telling you the real on because I wouldn't know how you would take it. Please, forgive me (begging on her knees)!

Eddie: You don't have to be sorry (saying that while helping Raven back up to her feet). I can understand why you didn't tell me and that's ok. Really…..it is (saying to assure Raven). Look, you're my girlfriend now. I love you…..and you're no longer the property of Devon. Ok, baby girl?

Eddie: Ok, my sexy boy!

(with that, Raven and Eddie shares another kiss)

Raven: Dang……you kiss better than Devon could ever kiss me (saying with a shocked-smile on her face)!

Eddie: You don't know what you been missing! So….what's the plan with Devon and Alana? Please tell me you aren't **_really_** going out with Devon again!

Raven: I am **_only _**going out with Devon **_temporarily_**, big daddy!

Eddie: What do you mean? I don't want to have to share my boo with anyone else (saying with a saddened and confused expression).

Raven: I hope won't consider me selfish or anything, but I am in the process of making a plan to make Devon feel the very pain he gave me when he feel into temptation with Alana. He left with a wound that will probably never heal.

Eddie: I'm your doctor! I wouldn't leave….even a scratch, to be untreated on you!

Raven: Thanks! My plan was that I would take Devon back, which I already did, and stay with him for a couple of days…maybe a week if necessary. That is just to get the renewal of our relationship to get around the school. We have a Spring dance coming up next Friday where everyone will be at and I was thinking when Devon and I are on the dance floor, I would ask him to get me some punch. Then you, my real boyfriend, comes in.

Eddie: Sounds good so far (with a mischievous smile)! What do I do?

Raven: When he goes get my punch you will come on the dance floor and start to dance outstandingly to draw a crowd.

Eddie: Oh cool! I like to dance.

Raven: Then when Devon come back to get me, we will be nearing the end of my dance and when he can see in clear view…..we kiss deeply with our eyes close and Devon standing in a world of shock. Then after the kiss, I take the punch out of his hand and spill it all over him and his suit, leaving him to be laughed at (saying, laughing to herself evilly)!

Eddie: Baby, that's kind of harsh to do that, but I guess after what he already did to you, I guess he deserves it.

Raven: You betcha!

Eddie: Well, what happens to Alana?

Raven: Devon said that he will break-up with her and offer her one of his friends that lacks a girlfriend.

Eddie: Cool! So when will this plan take effect?

Raven: Tomorrow. I'll tell Chelsea about us and about the little plan I have in-stored for Devon tomorrow.

Eddie: I didn't know you were a girl of devilish ideas! I likey a girl with naughty ideas! I have one visualizing in my head right now (saying with a naughty smile on his face)!

Raven: Shut up (saying playfully)!

Eddie: Well, I got to go. Holla at me tomorrow baby. Bye.

Raven: Can I say bye a "different way?"

(with that, she indulges with one last kiss for tonight with Eddie)

Eddie: I'm sure we'll never break-up (saying sarcastically, with a flirty smile and twinkles in his eyes)!

Raven: Bye

(she closes the door behind him with a dreamy look on her face)

Author's after note: Alright……well I'm off for vacation. You'll miss my updates for just a week. If I had a portable lab top, everything would be different but I don't. Hope you all like this chapter. Please review. If you want to email me, my email address is or if you want to IM me (cause I got IM on Yahoo) it's my email address without the (angeloflight912000). Alright. I got to go! Bye. Remember to review. I love your reviews. Keep them coming and my stories will too!


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Guys, I know you're all wondering what happened to all my fast updates. No…..I'm not a brain-dead psycho drooling dragon blood laughs! And no…….I did not run out of ideas for future updates and leave you guys just wondering, "What in the hellish world did she leave us? Was she just screwing with our heads, exciting us with possibilities of the next chapter?" No, I would never do that to any of you all. You all are like the very breathes of my body……you are all like the blood in my body……you all are like my heart. We are one! United we stand! I no I last left you saying that I was on vacation. Well…….from vacation, I had to go into surgery leaving me with the ability of a one-legged freak! I was born with no arch in both feet and as I grew up, I began experience great pain in just standing for a short period of time or walking on my feet for a long period of time. The pain that I was feeling was very painful and I had to change it all. Friends at my high school would literally tease me about the way my shoes had look awkward when I walked (not to many, but at least 4 to 5 people). So

I took their insults as inspiration and had surgery two weeks ago. I decided to have surgery on my feet to reconstruct the bone line in the feet to create a normal arch. My left foot is being done first. Right now I have a screw implanted near the big toe, 4 screws sticking from the opposite side of where the arch should be positioned, and I have one small screw that will permanently be in my feet near the ankle (a stitch is holding the skin together).

I probably won't be able to update my story till next year. I know……..**I SO SORRY! ** I suck don't I? But, I wanted to better my lifestyle, still please bear with me through my time of recovery. Believe me…….I am not letting you down. In fact……..to repay you all for all the time that was lost for updating my Raven story due to surgery recovery time, the moment I am better I will type the most amazing and incredible chapters to this story that you all will be saying to yourself, "Time can't manage to twist my mind because right now this girl is blowing it! Even though she didn't update in God knows when, she taught me that if I am patient, I will reap my reward!"

I want to thank all of your supporting reviews which inspired me to pursue a career in writing and keep me strong!

**Hint…..Hint: After recovery, I am starting a new Raven story where Raven is going out with Chels but Eddie does not like that idea because he liked Raven ever since the 4th grade. Hold onto your computer because this will be some crazy ride! The concept might be changed due to future ideas, but one thing for sure is that Chels will be a lesbian. Story is untitled right now! Give me time. But once time is up…….say hi to Kid……..DYNOMITE!**


End file.
